dreadcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Factions
Factions: This plugin will allow the players on the server to create factions/guilds. The factions can claim territory that will be protected from non-members. Factions can forge alliances and declare themselves enemies with others. Land may be taken from other factions through war. How to Start a Faction? Starting a faction requires you to have a minimum 6 players willing to join (With them verifying this on the forum). When you have recruited enough people, a Moderator will create the group for you. This is to simply prevent having millions of 2 group Factions running around. If you cannot gather enough members, your other option would to simply join another faction. If you would like an idea on how to set up your Recruitment forum post, view these! Old DC Forums YOU ARE NOT PERMITTED TO CREATE A RESIDENCE INSIDE YOUR FACTION BASE. THIS MAY WARRANT A BAN OR WARNING. Basic Commands */f help,h,? page Display a help page */f list,ls *page Show a list of the factions */f show,who *tag Show detailed information on a certain faction */f map *off Show an ascii-art map of the nearby territory. Per default it will render only when you use the command. If you specify on or off you will toggle if the map should render every once in a while. Joining a Faction / Inviting Players to your Faction */f join name Join a faction (If the Faction is closed, you must be invited first) */f leave Leave your faction */f invite,inv name Invite a player */f deinvite,inv name Remove a pending invitation Modifying Your Faction (Territory, Allies and Enemies, Faction Admin / Mod commands, etc) */f sethome Set the faction home */f claim Claim the land where you are standing */f unclaim Declaim Unclaimed land where you are standing. The area claimed is a minecraft “chunk”. It is an 16×16 area all the way from bedrock to the sky. If you are claiming territory from another faction you must start at the border. Only faction moderators and admin can do this. */f kick name Kick a player from the faction. Faction moderators can kick normal players but not eachother. The faction admin can kick moderators though. */f mod name Give or revoke moderator rights to one of the members of the faction. You must be faction admin to do this. */f admin name Hand over your admin rights to another member. Note that you are really handing it over. You will not be admin for the faction any longer. You will be turned into a moderator, but the new admin could kick you any time. */f title name *title Set or remove a players title. This serves special meaning. It’s just fun and allows you to “promote” players. */f ally name Sets Faction as an ally */f neutral name Sets Faction as netural */f enemy name Sets Faction as an enemy Relations, Territory and War The factions on the server have relations to each other. They can be ally, neutral or enemy. You choose your wished relation to another faction through a chat command. *If both factions wishes ally you will be allies. *If one faction wishes enemy you will be enemies. Only faction members can build and destroy in their own territory. Usage of the following items is also restricted: Door, Chest, Furnace and Dispenser. Make sure to put pressure plates in front of doors for your guest visitors. Otherwise they can’t get through. You can also use this to create member only areas. Power Every player has “power”. The power can at most be 10 and at least be -10. If you die you lose 2 power. The power will be restored over time. It takes 20mins for 1 power to be restored. Note that it doesn’t matter at all how you die. You can be killed by an enemy or drown in sand. In either case you will loose 2 power. Note: If you are inactive for a day, you loose 2 power! For 2 days, you will loose 4. So on and so forth. The power of a faction is the sum of all member power. Every power grants the faction right to claim one land/chunk. You can claim land from a faction if it has to low power. Extra Notes / Tips *You can never hurt members or allies (friendly fire is always off). *You can not hurt neutrals in their own territory. *You can always hurt enemies and players without faction. *Damage from enemies are reduced by 50% in your own territory